The Knight Cab
by piercinglines
Summary: Knight Cab driver, Martin Prang, recites the tale of one of the more "interesting" events that have happened while he is on shift.


I've been driving this Knight Cab for almost twenty years, mostly around these parts of London. Thought I'd seen it all. I once had a guy bring his Kneazle in here. Can you believe that? Damn thing jumps into the back seat and then decides to jump out the window at 45 miles an hour. The guy didn't even blink. He just tells me,

"I never liked that cunt anyway!"

You believe that? I tell ya, I get all kinds of wizards in here. But the most incredible time was when this couple flagged me down the other day.

I'll never forget those two. The witch was something else. Incredible breasts, with gorgeous copper hair, dressed like she worked for the Ministry. For a wizard, he was okay, too. Grey eyes and vivid blonde hair. A pure-blood kinda fellow. They looked good together. So they flag me down and I pull over. They jump in the back, laughing and having the time of their lives. I look at him in the rear view mirror and ask him where he's from. You know, just to make conversation.

"Wiltshire", which is funny, because I have an Aunt that lives in Wiltshire.

Then I ask, where to? And she says, "Just drive."

I been in this business long enough to know that if you want to make some good sickles, you just keep your eyes looking straight ahead and don't ask questions. So that's what I do. I switch on the radio to WNN. I figure a little Spellbound will help to break the quiet, ya know? So she pipes up from the back. She's looking at my Magical Hackney Carriage license, sees my name and says

"Arthur, you know a place where we can get some decent Firewhiskey and maybe a Treacle tart?"

I tell her, yeah, sure. I've been in London for a long time, so I know all the good places.

"Arthur, my name is Hermione and this is Draco. Arthur, did you know that Draco has the most beautiful ass I've ever licked?"

She's laughing. Draco is laughing. But I gotta tell ya, I'm beginning to feel a little uncomfortable. So there we are, cruising along at 45 miles an hour. I'm looking straight ahead, but in the rear view mirror, I see Draco diving down, completely out of view. Next thing I know, Hermione's black robes come flying over into the front seat. I kid you not and they're giggling and laughing the whole time.

So we're driving – and mind you, it was pretty cold that day, so the windows are starting to steam up – and the next thing that comes over the front seat is Draco's grey trousers. Well, now I know some funny stuff is going on, so I'm about to look in the rear view mirror again, but as I turn, Hermione's wand hits me in the head. I mean, she's spread eagle in the back seat and Draco is going at her like a knarl on your gran's garden. I mean, this guy is tonguing this witch between the legs and she's on cloud nine, grinding around and moaning his name. Hermione's got one leg behind my head and the other resting on top of the back seat, clear on the other side of the cab. And she's got nothing on below her waist. Totally naked except for her shoes and her earrings.

Meanwhile, Draco is going at her like a house on fire. He's on his knees, and running his tongue all over Hermione's body, swallowing her breasts and stuffing each nipple into his mouth and sucking like a starved Nundu. She's on her back, practically yelling into my ear.

"Lick me some more, Draco! Lick my hot, juicy pussy!" which, of course, he wastes no time in doing.

So now we're on the highway doing sixty with the windows completely fogged and Draco is sucking this witches love button, she's screaming how she's about to explode and I'm trying to keep the cab on the road.

He's licking and sucking and grunting and biting her. To be honest, it's getting pretty warm in there. But that doesn't stop Draco. Right around the Southwark exit, he strips completely naked, leans back, looks straight into her honey hole and begins plunging his tool into her. Pumping and humping like there's no tomorrow. Draco gives her two short strokes, then bangs her with three really deep ones, real hard. Then two more short strokes. I could hear the juices squishing and constant thumping in the back seat. But I say nothing.

She's still lying on her back, but next thing you know, I see Draco pull his rock hard rod out of Hermione's love muffin, and start to climb on top of her. Sitting on her. He's got one leg on either side of her ribs, with his massive monster between her boobs. He's squeezing her breasts while she's sucking on the end of his ramrod. Rubbing and rocking back and forth and back and forth. Then he arches his back – and I swear, I've never seen this in my cab – she lifts his butt and she starts licking his huevos. Sucking them. Kissing them. Right there in the back seat.

Meanwhile, Draco has his other hand in Hermione's pussy and working it like a one of those muggle jack hammers. When she doesn't have his prick in her mouth, she's grinding and moaning his name over and over.

"Yes, Draco! More Draco!"

Draco doesn't say much, but he's a guy and guys generally don't say much. I gotta tell ya, this though: this Draco guy was a man of action. He knew exactly what to do.

By the time we reach Bromley, Draco is back inside Hermione and both of them are writhing around the back seat. Hermione is sliding her butt around on the leather and Draco is just hammering away at her, grunting like a bear. Now we're doing about 80. Hermione is screaming that she's about to come and even Draco is beginning to crack. I could tell, because his eyes were completely shut and his teeth were clenched real hard.

So now Hermione starts coming, begging Draco to ram her even harder, which he does. Wham, wham, wham, wham – her cheeks slapping up against his thighs.

"Squeeze my ass!" she yells.

And then, all of a sudden, Draco backs up a little and spreads her legs real wide and up over head. I get a full view of her buttocks, with both cheeks spread wide open. At the last minute, Draco pulls out of Hermione and starts hosing her like a horse. Fills up her butt crack like a fire hose. I mean, he spurts out a quart of the stuff and it just pools up in her cheeks, and then begins dripping down her legs on to the back seat.

Then she collapses and he follows.


End file.
